Miller vs Day
by futureauthor999
Summary: Nick and Jess are crazy, for each other and just in general. This story is just how I want Nick and Jess' relationship to go, with a little Schmidt and Cece in here.


**My name is Megan, and I am obsessed with new girl.**

**Now that we got that out of the way we can talk about my other favorite thing, Nick and Jess. So this story is about what I want to happen on new girl. This is mainly about Nick and Jess, but it's also about Schmidt and Cece. My title has nothing to do with the story, i just couldn't think of a good name. That says a lot about me, doesn't it. This takes place around the season finale this year, and this will probably be long so this whole story is going to be wrong pretty soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

The night was hot, really hot.

Jess took another chug of her beer and found a seat. She looked around at all of the people who were on her roof for some reason. There were at least 30, she knew 4.

Schmidt was throwing one of his parties. He didn't have a reason for it, he couldn't even think of a lie to tell Jess, he just wanted to get Cece drunk and a party was his best (first) idea.

Cece had left her fiancée at the alter about a month ago. She denies it but Schmidt is convinced it's because she wants to "have half Indian babies." And now she's surrounded by strangers, drinking beer, trying to avoid Nick.

"Hey Jess"

She wasn't doing a good job.

"Hey Nick"

He sat down in the lawn chair next to hers. She smiled at him, but considering she has kind of hated him for the past 4 months, it was kind of a fake smile.

Winston sat down in the chair in front of theirs. "Hey roommates who want to fuck each other," he said with a smile. He was drunk.

"WHAT," Jess screamed, "WHAT?" she looked at both of them. Winston continued to laugh while Nick made an angry turtle face.

She stood up, but was at a slight loss for words. She just took her beer bottle and threw it on the ground. Winston screamed like a little girl. Nick was just glad Jess threw it on the ground and not his face.

He stood up, "WHOA, whoa Jess… whoa. I promise I don't want to have sex with you. Winston is just a drunk idiot."

Winston started laughing again, "Nick don't worry! She wants to fuck you too!"

Jess just stood there and screamed for almost an entire minute.

Schmidt walked over, "Whoa Jess, calm down! Did Nick kiss you again?"

"NOISWEARIDIDN'T" Nick screamed in one breath.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Jess screamed and ran away, Nick followed, but then remembered that screaming Jess was also punch you in the balls Jess. He didn't want to hurt the Sharons again.

Jess ran over to Cece, "I'M MOVING IN WITH YOU, OK? I'LL BECOME A MODEL. I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS LOFT. NOW."

"Whoa Jess, calm down. What happened?"

Jess looked at the ground and finally breathed for the first time in about 4 minutes.

"I really don't know, Cece, I don't know what's happening."

Cece hugged her friend, "Jess, how do you feel about Nick?"

Jess looked at her in confusion, "What?"

Cece let out a sigh, "He kissed you 4 MONTHS AGO. Nothing's happened since. Shouldn't you be over this by now?"

Jess didn't really know what to say. "I- I don't know." Cece smiled slightly.

"I think you do know."

Jess' eyes grew wide, "Excuse me?"

Cece's smile got bigger, "Do you have certain, feelings about Nick?"

"If by certain you mean mad, THEN YES," Jess screamed and walked away. She went to the edge and looked out at the city. She couldn't help but think about what Cece said. Could it be true? Could the reason she was mad about the kiss be because it made her realize, THINGS?! She found a can of beer on the ledge, so there is a god.

* * *

Jess stayed on the ledge for an hour, it was already dark. She refused to do anything but drink beer, she wouldn't even think, because thinking lead to thinking about Nick. Except every once in a while she had to talk to the random guys who came up to her, but those conversations didn't last very long.

"_Hi"_

"_I'm not gonna fuck you"_

"_Bye"_

She took another swig of beer. She was pretty drunk.

She was so drunk she decided to do something only someone SMASHED would do.

She was going to find Nick.

Jess walked around the party looking for him. She couldn't find him anywhere, so she got annoyed and decided to go to the loft and eat some ice cream.

She unlocked the door (which took 4 tries to get the key in the lock) and almost screamed when she could hear someone walking around.

There was a murder in the loft. Shit.

She took the bat that was next to the door, she was ready to hit the murderer in the balls. She didn't want to actually kill him, he was a murderer, but she was Jess and she had limits.

She could hear him in the kitchen, so she went in too, very slowly. The murder was looking in the fridge, so she couldn't see his face.

She got close, took the bat… and slapped him in the ass. HARD.

The murder turned around, it was Nick.

Jess threw her hands up, "OOPS!"

Nick was mad, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JESS?"

"I'M SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO MURDER ME!"

"SO YOU HIT ME IN THE ASS WITH A BAT?"

"YES"

They just stared at each other for a minute. But Jess was drunk so of course she did something stupid. She took his, and tried to put it back in the fridge.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

"I have no idea"

Nick started to laugh, "You don't do smart things when you're drunk"

Jess started laughing hysterically, "You should talk, YOU KISSED ME WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK!" and she continued to laugh.

Nick had that face again. The confused/hurt/sad/disappointed/mad/turtle face.

"You know what, I'm glad I kissed you."

Well that stopped Jess' laughing.

"What?"

It took Nick a second to actually talk. He just looked at the ground with extremely wide eyes.

"I like you Jess. Like, 'I wanna fuck her, but not in a creepy way' kind of like. I don't regret the kiss, I regret what the kiss did to us. I miss talking and laughing and being with you. But I'm glad I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you for months!"

Jess couldn't believe it. She didn't know how to respond, the only thing she could do was smile.

But she realized what he was saying, and that she felt the same way. And she had just been pushing these feelings away. And then she realized she was done smiling.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

And it was exactly like the first kiss, hot and heavy.

But this time they started to move. They made their way to her bedroom, and stood right in front of her bed.

Nick pulled away, "Are you sure you wanna…" he looked at the bed then back at her, "you know."

Jess had a huge smile on her face, "Let's break the no-nail-oath."

He kissed her again then they jumped onto the bed.

* * *

**Soooooo yea. **

**I made Nick and Jess fuck in the first chapter. Wow.**


End file.
